


The Way With Your Kisses

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [36]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Memories, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maria remembers how Carol would wake her some mornings with kisses whereas on Halla, Vers has confusion with her spotty memories.





	The Way With Your Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current prompt table challenge at femslashficlets to this prompt, [Come, let me kiss you right there wake you up like sunrise](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/dontjudgeme.html).

After a night of off duty shenanigans, Maria fondly remembers that before her firey disappearance, how Carol used to wake her up most mornings with a trail of soft kisses up both thighs to stop at her chin before Maria would pull her into an embrace.

With a soft exhalation of breath, Maria turns her head to glance at the plane sitting in her backyard before finding one of Carol's shirts that she couldn't stand to pack away in a chest with the rest of Carol's belongings and breathes in Carol's fading scent.

*

On Halla, Vers will wake to Minn-Erva's not so gentle ministrations causing a disjointed memory of a dark blank face that she doesn't recognize from an empty void in her memories as the Kree woman helps her from their bed despite Ver's complaints and pleas to stay in bed for the morning. If the blank face in her spotty memory is a Kree citizen, she can't remember recognizing any mention of them in the citizen databases.

Minn-Erva only shakes her head with a quiet admonishment that she shouldn't skip her recovery period with the medics because she was the one who chose to ignore their advice on the sort of activities that Vers shouldn't be doing at night instead of resting if she wants to rejoin the team.


End file.
